Boredom in Kyoukokugakure, A spar of friends
The sun has just hit the mid point in the sky, Kami sits behind his desk. Just finished some paperwork. He walks out to his deck looking around. Walking down the stree he sees two very good friends of his. "Hey, guys up here!" Kami yells waving his hand. "What's with all the noise," Kazeyo replies wandering towards Kami in a bored manner. "Ey it's Kami!!" Ikado replies with joy. "I just finished my paper work for the day, What you guys up to?" Kami says jumpsing off the 6th floor deck, sliding down the side of the tree and flipin down in front of his friends. Kazeyo, continuing his random path, responds slowly, "I just sent Seiryuo off on a mission so there isn't much to do." "Kami... you're a real showoff! Always thinking you're better than me!? This ends today!" says Ikado while he unsheates one of his Katanas. Kazeyo seemingly unamused with Ikado leans up against a nearby wall, "Aren't competions suppposed to be done in the arena?" "Very true Kaze, lets head to the arena... Put your sword away your going to hurt yourself kid" Kami starts walkin to the arena. "C'mon then!"Says Ikado confident in his abilties. After a good five minute walk of joking and laughing. The three friends end up at the gate. They find them selves at the top of a large arena. Massive stone status surround the walls of the arena, On the North end is a status that can be easily seen as Kami Fuyutama. On the South end is another easily notes statue of Kazeyo Fuyutama. Beautiful architecture can be seen in the smallest details of the arena. A long straight stair way before the Shinobi leads to the battle area of the Coliseum.Kazeyo takes a seat in the front row as Kami heads down to the arena floor. " WOWWWWWWWW! This place is HUUUUUUUUUUGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" says Ikado amazed. Assuming the upcoming fight is supposed to be a one on one situation Kazeyo prepares to watch the events about to unfold. Kami steps down to the left side of the arena floor, does one quick hand sign and takes a fighting style. "Well lets do this Ikado!" Kami yells. Ikado in a swift move appears behind Kami with both his Katana unsheated while uttering," Wind Release: 10 Slashes!". Kami not moving, a wall shoots up, between the two ninjas, out the ground blocking the Wind attack. "Not very smart, were you?" says Ikado while he slashes and tears apart the wall, making the wall fall on top of Kami."That's the power of Wind!" The rocks seem to pass throught Kami as they fall to the ground. Kami takes three steps forward and sinks into the rocks. Then four pillers form around Ikado and the center of thefour pillars drops down about 15 feet leaving Ikado in a hole. "Oh yeah? Wind Release: Earth Dividing Slash!" yells Ikado while a ray of light is seen coming out of the hole, seemingly slashing the earth like crazy." HaHa" says Ikado as he jumps out of the hole " You're no match for me!" When Ikado lands, Kami is behind him and launches a fury of blows across Ikado body. Stiking at his arms and legs. Ikado also notices that there is a extermly thick fog of sand covering the whole arena. Ikado then turns to smoke and a voice echoes troughout the arena, "Watch out Kami, that's my Poisoned Shadow Clone Technique!" As the events occurred, a man appeared behind Kazeyo. He walks next to him and sits cross-legged. Kazeyo looks over and yawns, annoyed by his appearance. Kami forms a water ball in his hand and splashes it over the poison cloud simultaneously a rock mask forms around Kami's mouth and nose. On a whim, kazeyo stands and with a flick of his hand conjures a massive gust of wind that clears the battlefield. "Alright...I'm bored. Guy who just showed up,join us in the arena." Rimi stands up and disappears. In a flash, he appears above Kami and inserts his sword in a crevice at the top of his mask and the mask begins to crack. "I'm going all out!! Wind Release: Destructive Blast!!!!" In less than a minute the whole arena is destroyed with only the statues and the walls remaining.'' " Maybe that was too powerfull?"'' In the center of the arena, completely unharmed Kazeyo stands amongst hurricane force winds, "That was decent...but the difference between us is incredible. You nearly destroyed your partner with that technique, if I hadn't intervened." With that said Kazeyo motions for Ikado to try again. Elsewhere Kami shoves Rimi off of him and releases his mask technique. Kami and Kazeyo take a stance back to back and prepare for the coming attack. "We haven't fought together for a while have we Kami," Kazeyo remarks. Suddenly, Rimi pops out of the ground, dirty flying. He stands up and wipes himself off. "Meh, you almost got me there." He raises his arm and his hand glows. Lightning chakra begins to accumulate atpo it. It forms a rod, then mends and forms a spear with a sharp tip. "Lightning Release: Chidori Spear!" He lobbed it with tremendous power and it sliced through the air. Kami's eyes bulged. Quickly realizing the situation Kami and Kazeyo rotate around to switch positions leaving Kazeyo as the one facing the lightning assault. Holding both of his palms up towards the incoming spear a swirling disc of wind materializes as Kazeyo performs Divine Protection of the Wind. The Wind based shield neutralizes a large amount of the lightning chakra negating a majority of the explosion that would have occured otherwise. After that amongst the small cloud of dust Kami performs three handseals that appear to do nothing. ''"Damn it he's taunting me! But I can't use it again! I know I'll use that one!" ''Ikado then said "This time you're going down, this technique is inavoidable if I use every last bit of my chakra! Rimi! I'll need your help, here use my Shadow Clones and my Katanas you'll need them, when I say now stab me with them both in each arm then get away... far away! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ikado then performs 50 hand seals. Rimi corrals the shadow clones behind him and sets the swords on the ground. "Well, then, while you're doing that, I'll just take my own road!" Rimi launched himself forward. His eyes were set on Kazeyo. He drew his sword and swung it at Kazeyo's neck. Kami spins around now facing Rimi, Simultaneously he holds out one hand palm pointing at Rimi, ''"Dokugi!!" ''Kami yells as 12 spikesform outof the ground pointing at Rimi. The tips sparklying in the sun from there sharpness. Kazeyo avoids both the earth spikes and the sword attack as he jumps into the air with nearly untraceable speed. Simultaneously Kazeyo fires multiple Hawk Bullets and Pressure Bombs towards Ikado preparing his technique. "No use..." Shadow Clones form a wall in front of them blocking the Hawk Bullets as well as the Pressure Bombs. " NOW STAB ME NOW RIMI!! AND RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!!!" yells Ikado as he performs the last hand seal. Kami shoots his Disastrous Quake Palm at Rimi. Rimi clasps his hands together in Snake Seal and he disappears. He reappears and grabs the swords, throwing them at Uzu. He turned and the katanas stabbed him in each arm-one per arm. Rimi reappears in front of the attack is slammed by it. It throws him through the walls of the colosseum. Ikado's eyes begins to shine,"LAST RESORT: 1000 SLASHES!!!! Bye rest in peace!!!!!!" The arena and everything in a radius of 1KM is reduced to dust. Time seems to move at a crawl as the massive destructive force begins to form around Ikado. Kazeyo stares at the blast while holdin the handle of his sword, "What a fool...to sacrifice himself like this." Moving at incredible speed Kami apparently grabs Rimi and flickers behind Kazeyo preparing for the impact. Taking a deap breath as the force draws closer, Kazeyo slowly draws his blade as an powerful aura begins to eminate from it. Swinging towards Ikado's final act Kazeyo releases the Sacred Typhoon which shears a deep slash through the technique shielding him and the people behind him from harm. Kazeyo then promptly sheaths his blade and recites something, "Your technique was powerful...but it wasn't dense enough. Just like a rock can withstand the mighty force of the rapids for hundreds of years, your technique would require the same time to erode my chakra." Rimi stands up from behind Kazeyo. "Nice metaphor. Well, I think I'm going to be leaving now. Nice battle, even though some bones were almost broken...So, see ya later?" Rimi says to Kaze and Kami. "Hold on Rimi, We can make you better in a second..." Kami walks over to the apperantly died Ikado. Kami opens a scroll that was suddenly in his hand. Noone had seen there before the major blast. A small blue fox jumps up on Kami's shoulder and lays down. Kami wipes a small amount of blood on the scroll and the fox begins the glow blue along with the scroll. A small white ball forms onto of the scroll. I has a ghostly like style to it. The ball flys over and enters Ikado's mouth. a few mins later Ikado gasps for air and falls over breathing hard. "S'not a problem, Kami." Rimi bites his finger and summons a kitsune. "Tami, can you heal me?" The fox nods. "Sure, boss..." The toad shines intensely, and in a moment, Rimi's visible injuries are gone. "Now I think I'm outta here...Thanks, Kaze." Kami picks up Ikado and walks out of the arena, he gets to a building a block or so away. He puts Ikado into a chakra chamber. After about five mins he talks Ikado out of the chamber and Ikado seems to be perfectly fine. Before Ikado is put in the Chakra Chamber he says " Sorry Kami... I got carried away" before he passes out. Back in the crater of extreme awkwardness Kazeyo merely stands alone puzzled by the days events. He looks as if he is about to say something to himself but then just begins to slow walk out of the crater back towards the town. As Rimi walked out of the area of the destroyed Arena, he noticed town was a little distance away. "He lives there..." Rimi disappeared. In town, he found a house that looked like what he remembered and knocked on the door. When it opened, a man peeked out. "Kaijin?" Rimi asked. Kajin opens the door all the way, "What do you want fool, who the hell are you?" "Heh, you don't know my face? Didn't think so. I'm Rimi Samanari. I wanted to ask you if you would accompany me to Iwagakure. There's some things I wanna check out there, and my partners have no interest in going with me..." Rimi explained. "Why me? and what do you "wanna check out" Kaijin ask "My suboordinate over there says that something is running amock that might have to do with me. He said it's some dangerous stuff, so I might need some people to come with me. He can be very light on details, so..." "Well I'm bored, come in and let me pack then we can move out..." Kaijin motions and shuts the door.